What could've been
by Shizu-Senpai
Summary: It was either he was the one that travelled back to the past, or the young kuruta was the one who travelled forward. Either way, the circumstances they were in was interesting. KuroKura, Chain Pair
1. Meeting

The day was calm, a silent breeze blew over the forests, taking some fallen petals and leaves with them as they flew across the area. The tall grasses swayed like the rest, but amongst the green, a tall black figure contrasted against the soft aesthetic of lights colours.

With a coat of black and the St. Peter's cross embedded on the back, along with fur on the end of the sleeves and collar, Chrollo Lucilfer was enjoying the small break from the ruckus of his life. Even the thieves who lived on the edge on a daily basis needed their doses of peace and quiet.

He let the wind blow through his unruly hair, unable to be bothered to slick it up as per usual. He let his eyes close and let himself enjoy the fleeting peace he had.

That was, until the crunching of grass and leaves disrupted it.

With a sigh, he quickly assumed it was one of his members off to inquire something about the latest mission he's given orders too. He opened his eyes and slowly turned around, but who he saw wasn't who he expected it to be.

It was a child.

The kid had blonde hair and bright grey-like eyes. He (She?) wore blue clothing lined with gold and an interesting pattern adorned the top that seemed like a dress if ever.

Why in the world was a child in the middle of the forest?

Chrollo stopped and stared at his new company, taking in what he was staring at before narrowing his eyes. The child did look familiar, as to why, he didn't know.

Perhaps it reminded him of someone? The tribal clothing was very familiar as well, too familiar it was sending the spider head a chill down his spine. While he wasn't one to get scared or frightened easily, the sense of uneasiness did unsettle him.

The young boy (girl? He still couldn't decide.) then spoke in a language he neither recognized or understood. Instead of replying, he merely tilted his head and blinked, hoping the other would understand the messaged.

"Ah!" The younger of the two then gasped, surprising him. "Sorry,"

"Whatever for?" Indeed, what? He merely spoke in his mother tongue, there's nothing wrong with that.

"It seems like you aren't from here, are you?" The blonde commented, pointing at his obviously out-of-place clothing. "I will repeat my question, who are you?"

A brave youngster, he presumed, perhaps even reckless. "If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?"

"If that's what'll get you to say your name."

"Chrollo," He mentions as he slowly approached the child with long strides before stopping a few feet away. "And you?"

"Kurapika."

Wait.

 _What?_

Chrollo then stared wide-eyed at the child. Kurapika? As in the chain-user that was able to capture him? The same chain-user that sealed off his nen, force him to be unable to communicate with his comrades and left him in s completely deserted area to head east to find the nen-exorcist? _That Kurapika_?

This was a dream, probably. It had to be, but if it wasn't, then what an interesting turn of events.

"Chrollo?" His thoughts were cut off by Kurapika, who, for some unknown reason, was in his child form. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The spider head replied curtly, sighed a bit before walking over a nearby tree and resting on the leafy ground. "How ironic it is for me to meet you here, though."

The boy obviously looked confused as to why he even mentioned it, but stared back regardless. "How is it ironic?"

"Your future self is to blame," A chuckle sounded through the silence of the forest, that reminded him, they were in the Lukso province again for the new mission, which brought some memories back to when he massacred a certain clan.

A certain clan that involved the young Kuruta in front of him right now.

"Mister, what are you talking about?" The boy (He can confirm his thought, that indeed this child was a male.) ""Future- self?" If that was the case, then could you have travelled from the future to the past?"

"Perhaps, but maybe it's you who's travelled to the future instead." Chrollo looked at the other impassively, staring at his eyes for a moment, what if he killed him here? Would that affect the future? Or will it have no consequences?

Who travelled where? Where and what is this? What was going on really?

"Tell me, boy," Chrollo then regarded him, silently telling him to sit down somewhere nearby. The Kuruta complied and sat across, still warry of the stranger, but oddly safe. "Where did you come from?"

"Just a few blocks across here going west." Kurapika pointed at the direction where he came. "I can't tell you exactly, that's a secret!"

"Secret?"

"The elders didn't want strangers to find out about our location since it's too dangerous. Why it's dangerous, I can't tell as well." Kurapika looked at Chrollo impassively, then to the side before crossing his arms. "How you even got this near is surprising."

"…The Kuruta clan, correct?" A dangerous tread down the path he was going through, but he was indeed curious. "Where your eyes turn scarlet when in a fit of excitement."

The silence between then hung like weights, Kurapika's eyes were covered by his bangs before he raised his head, revealing the scarlet eyes that Chrollo was very acquainted with ever since that incident in Yorkshin.

The boy then rose, taking out some concealed weapons, bokken, his mind supplied, before it was raised into a fighting position. "Who…" The Kuruta started out slowly, staring into black onyx eyes with anger flared up in him. "Who told you?!"

"No one," In actuality, by this point, but he does remember Shalnark telling him about the existence of red ruby eyes that shown multiple colours mixing with red if you looked into them more closely. A true work of art.

"Then how-?"

"You have yourself to blame," Chrollo shrugged, looking down, seemingly interested by the grass underneath him. "You did mention that I travelled from the future or vise-versa. How could I not know?"

"Did I… show this to you?" Kurapika stared at him, his weapon raised by a fraction as he closed in to the other. "Look at me!"

Chrollo complied and stared back up, noting how close the boy was and how his eyes seem to swirl with multiple emotions. He could see confusion, terror, rage and even amazement. Why the boy was feeling this, he had no idea.

"Yes." It was the truth, of course. "But calm yourself, I have no intentions of spreading this knowledge to others. I merely know about your tribe and how to activate your eyes."

That seemed to calm the younger of the two down and letting the bokken drop a bit, still raised, but alert enough just in case an attack was about to ensue.

"You're weird, Chrollo-san." Oh? When did the formalities start? "Most of the people who know about us would try and spread the word, and then get hunted by hunters who want our eyes for how beautiful they are."

"I know," This situation was laughable really. How would Kurapika react if he told him that soon his whole clan will be massacred by him? And here the blonde had mentioned others who dared try to steal something as precious, what has become of them, he wonders. Were they killed? Or taken as prisoners? "Sit down and talk to me, boy. No need for violence for now."

"For now?" Kurapika narrowed his eyes, but complied with the order and sat back down, laying his bokken just beside him within reach. "Do you reckon we'll fight?"

"I'd rather not say anything just in case." Chrollo mused before looking back up to the young boy. "Speaking of which, where did you learn how to speak English?"

Kurapika blinked owlishly and grinned a bit. "The elder's test requires us to speak the language outside before leaving the perimeters of our tribe's place. But I did have a bit of help from a book."

"A book?"

"…If I show you, will you promise me not to tell anyone? Not even the elder?"

"Boy, you shouldn't be quick to trust others especially people like me," Chrollo commented, huffing a bit of laughter before nodding, though amused by Kurapika's tense shoulders when he spoke. "But sure, I won't say anything to anyone if that'll help."

"Follow me."

A few minutes of walking through the seemingly endless arrays of trees and greenery, they stopped in front of a cave with circular patterns like the rest of the forest. The cavern inside was shallow enough for at least more than five people to get inside and sit down or hide.

When they both entered, Chrollo spotted a rather large book that seemed to tower over Kurapika as he tried to carry it over his head, showing off.

"Here!" He exclaimed happily, moving the book a bit to the side to look at Chrollo who looked rather surprised. "This helped me be a bit more aware of the world outside and taught me how to read a bit with some help!"

"I see… where did you get this? The library?" Chrollo asked, sitting down on one side of the bark, his shock still there as the young Kuruta sat next to him to open the book.

"Nope, someone gave this to me!" Kurapika grinned, laying the book on the floor. "A traveler who was passing by fainted and luckily me and Pairo found her before she died of dehydration. We nursed her back to health, and in return gave us this book."

Chrollo mused as Kurapika went on, he stared at the young Kuruta beside him, pondering whether or not to show what he had in mind. If this will really affect the timeline at all.

Honestly, a bit of him hoped it would.

"Kurapika," The spider head called, stopping Kurapika from going on any more about the book. The other stared up to him with a confused expression. Chrollo lifted his head and outstretched his arm, he silently gathered aura around his hand and summoned his Skill Hunter Book.

Why, he didn't know either.

But oh, was it worth it to see Kurapika's face so amused and beaming with amazement.

"Wh-where'd you get that?" He asked, though his voice was shaking, there was still the excitement lingering in his voice. "You just raised your hand and then poof! There it was!"

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet," Chrollo smiled softly. "Would you like to see?"

If Kurapika was beaming, he was absolutely shining like the sun after the offer. Chrollo then asked the Kuruta to sit on the other side, briefly explaining it would disappear if he let it go. Confused by the explanation, he accepted it and sat o Chrollo's right side.

After flipping through the pages, he stopped all of a sudden, pointing to one particular technique he asked "What does this do exactly?"

Chrollo looked down he saw the picture of his target with a small description, the next page held the same only it showed the ability. The Fun Fun Cloth, originally owned by Owl.

"Bring the book and follow me outside, I'll show you."

The book still out, he then gathers aura to summon the mantle, still amused by Kurapika's childish curiosity and astonishment to such little things that would be considered almost normal for him.

Kurapika gingerly places the book on the ground then sprints back to Chrollo before looking up to him eagerly, watching the cloth as it waves through the air.

Chrollo lifted the cloth and covered the book, it quickly shrank until it became smaller than the size of his own palm. The young Kuruta gasped then ran to the small bundle, holding it up with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What happened?"

"It's merely shrunken down, if you open it, then it'll retain its original size."

Unwrapping the bundle carefully, the cloth unraveled and showed the book once more. Kurapika smiled as he held the book but was confused as to where the cloth went.

"You know, this… ability?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Is really useful if you want to carry multiple things and not have the burden of physically wearing yourself out."

"Exactly my point."

"You're really cool, Chrollo-san."

That.

That wasn't what he was expecting. Unconsciously, he let out a fit of laughter, why, perhaps on how ironic this scene is. The boy who wants revenge on them is willingly telling him about his clan and how "cool" his abilities were.

"Chrollo-san?" Don't forget the formalities. "What's wrong?"

"Truly, this is paradoxical." He huffed, before staring at the young Kuruta once more. "Nothing, but, do tell me more about your adventures and I'll tell you a bit of mine in exchange."

They went back into the cave and sat down, opposite one another, but instead of the tense atmosphere it was filled with laughs and anticipation from each other's' stories.

Though, perhaps if things were different.

If things didn't turn out to be how it was in Chrollo's original time, then maybe they could've been…

They could've been friends.


	2. Planning

"It seemed like a dream, no?"

A laugh echoed through the darkened room, broken windows hung up with pieces of glass either hanging from the edge or broken off completely, torn fabric hung from bent hangers and crumbling pillars lay as debris lay still on the floor.

The same floor where Kurapika Kuruta was now chained, how ironic, and laying down on his front, facing upwards to face the Troupe leader.

"You were so naïve and childish, it's funny to see his adult version is vastly different, you know?" Chrollo mused, smiling down at the blonde before the other gritted out.

"Shut up! What the hell do you even want with me?!" Kurapika spat, trying to undo the binds that hindered his actions, though Feitan grabbed him by the arm and pressed downwards, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Boss didn't give you permission to speak," He positioned himself to easily access one of the other's arms, ready to break just in case. "Don't get too cocky and know your place."

"Feitan, it's okay." The spider head huffed, amused by what's happening, the torturer reluctantly let go just a bit, but stayed where he was. "I have a proposition to make."

"Which is?"

"Willing to listen to me now, hm?"

"It's better than dying here with the likes of _you_!" Kurapika snarled, trying to raise his head from the position he was in. "My other objective comes first, then I go after you."

"Wise, but I'm afraid I can't let you finish the second one." The older man shrugged before crouching down to his level. "For the proposition, I want you to temporarily join us."

"Boss?!" Machi spoke up, shocked by her leader's decision, hands suddenly going a bit slack. "Is that really a good idea?"

"We're down two members," Chrollo looked up to her, he wore a grim expression which made the kunoichi tense up a bit. "We won't exactly be able to steal from Tserriednich; with the members we have."

"B-but what about-."

"They won't make it to the ship in time, and if they did, it'll be a bit too late, don't you think?" The spider head sighed, looking back down to the blonde then to Feitan. "Who are able to make it here the fastest and when?"

"…The ship leaves tomorrow evening and Phink's group will catch up since they come around the afternoon. For Nobunaga's, they'll will be an hour late when the ship leaves." Feitan replied.

"I see… Is there any possible way for them to aboard the ship though late?"

"You could…" Kurapika started but then stopped himself, looking away and ignoring the stares of the three Phantom Troupe members.

"I beg your pardon?" Chrollo looked at the boy with slight shock and a questioning look. Did he just have an idea on how to aboard the ship? "Mind reiterating what you said?"

Instead of an answer, he was met with silence, before Feitan could do anything though, Chrollo raised his hand then sighed.

"If you join us for the time being, we won't hurt Queen Oito or her child during the battle. If your help was major, we'll provide some sort of help if necessary, especially with the scarlet eyes, will that be enough?" Chrollo offered, feeling the Kuruta tense up and then finally looked his way.

"Then get him off me if we have a deal, dammit."

When Feitan got off, Kurapika had a bit of struggle to get back into sitting position, sitting cross legged and glaring at the man in front of him with red ruby eyes.

"You could stop the conductor from sailing off for one hour, tie him and put him somewhere then release him afterwards. Doesn't matter what you do, just make sure he doesn't die." Kurapika explained, looking back downwards and feeling a bit ill of talking such plans to his enemies.

"The security around the front is rather lax, so dressing up as one of the guards will do the trick, just be able he doesn't see you or else once you've released him, he'll surely alert someone and the security will be more intense."

"I'm amazed on how much you know." The spider head commented, chuckling a bit. He then turned slightly to Machi. "Very well, Machi, I can trust you with distracting the conductor?"

"Understood,"

"Good, if you need someone with you, take Shizuku with you once they've arrived. She would help out in cleaning up anyone nearby." Chrollo then faced the other two once more. "Both of you shall accompany me during the ride. Each guests can have at least two patrons with them."

"You'd need a pass." The blonde commented looking away.

"That I know, but if it required for individuals I'm not sure."

"What do you reckon?"

"…It might be just one ticket indicating how many you are boarding, the limit being three or perhaps more." Chrollo then placed his hands in his pockets. "There could even be an identification since their security is rather high."

"A smart idea they could've used." Kurapika sighed then looked back at the spider head, a small smile on his features. "They have individual tickets for each member, I could show you one if only I was untied."

With a nod of a head, Feitan snapped the chains off and Kurapika stretched his arms a bit before standing up. Reaching in his front pocket, he took out a small beige booklet pass and approached Chrollo.

"Here," He opened it and showed the words 'bodyguard' on the front. "There're four different types of visitors. The host, servants, bodyguards and chaperons. For hosts, they can go up to three to five with maximum three of the other categories."

"…I see." Chrollo took the booklet from him and flipped the pages, taking notice of the different coloured stamps. "And this?"

"I took a tour in the ship a while ago, before you kidnapped me." Kurapika joked slightly, getting a bit smug when Chrollo looked taken back from the humour the blonde let out. "It lets the guards know where you've been, what time, etcetera. Everything else unnecessary. You'll be able to steal some from those who're drunk out right now."

"Drunk out?"

"This will be the only time I'll ever help you with anything, so if you want to get in and hold up your part of the deal then come with me."

Kurapika started to leave when he remembered they carried him from as the rest of the spiders stared at the retreating blonde. The members gave their head a pointed look before Chrollo nodded and they followed him out of the deserted place.

Out in the streets, they found themselves near the dock of the ship. Beside the boarding area, a rather luxurious bar stood, open for the day. No wondering if it turned into a party house during the night during by the lights lining up the place.

The group of four stopped by the entrance and Kurapika looked at the bouncer with a glance, the man looked at him from the side and nodded, allowing entrance to them.

The bar was spacious, three feet away from them was probably the biggest dancefloor one could get their groove on, each tile probably lighted up in different colours when wanted too.

"There," Kurapika pointed at the rather far left end of the bar where a group of rather drunk patrons drank and laughed their hearts out. "Also, over there." He then pointed to the right of them where ladies giggled as they stared directly at them, obviously drunk as well.

"You can teach them a lesson if you want." Kurapika shrugged. "I did remember you charming Neon to be able to enter the auction, you think you can handle a group of girls?"

"…I'm not really very good with flirting whatsoever." Chrollo admitted in a whisper. Machi and Feitan looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Boss and I will then take the guys." Feitan spoke up and started walking towards the said group in the back. Chrollo followed, tugging his beanie a bit more down to hide his forehead a bit more.

"Ladies first?" Kurapika tried, earning a huff from Machi before going towards the group of females.

"Oh my gosh!" One of them spoke up, her blue streaked hair highlighting her black hair. "The cute one totally went to us?"

"That's so rare," Another one said, an exaggerated gasp and a hand placed on her chest the point out shock. "Who's that chick tho? His girlfriend?"

"No," Kurapika answered her question once they reached them, the girls went silent but holding their squeals. "She's just a friend who wanted to join you if you'll allow her, isn't that right?"

"Yes." Machi nodded, following the play of the scenario. "We're just passing by to take a short break and it would be a bit fun to hang out with others, you know?"

The girls quickly looked at each other and huddled together, speaking in harsh whispers.

The blonde tapped Machi's shoulder and spoke in a low voice. "I trust you can handle strong alcohol?"

"What do you mean?"

"Their drinks are obviously strong, look over there, that's long-island iced tea. By the looks of it, it seems like there's a mix of Vodka by the light brown colour and how some of it seems to be a bit separated from each other. I can't really tell anything about blue and pink drinks there."

"I see; don't worry I have high tolerance." Machi assured, then realized. Why the hell were they talking like they were teammates before? That's odd.

The girls were done with their talking and the one in front, a brunette with light highlights then pointed at Kurapika. "We'll allow her if only you'll join us!"

"Very well, I don't mind." Kurapika gave them a small smile and the girls silently giggled at each other and made space for both Machi and Kurapika to sit.

A few minutes later, the group of four then regrouped by the entrance outside of the bar, the bouncer merely ignored them as they talked at one side of the building.

"We were able to obtain all of their booklets," Chrollo held up six small notebooks slightly. "How was your end?"

"Took some more alcohol but we were able to gather six." Machi raised three in each hand. "Though, I'm impressed on how the chain-user knew his drinks. Which to avoid and which to take."

"That's shocking," Feitan commented lowly. "Is there a reason?"

"To obtain the information you wish to have, the best way to get it is by people intoxicated. They'll have no reservations whatsoever. That, or you could blackmail, threaten, etcetera." Kurapika replied, shrugging as he did. "Really, for a band of thieves, I thought you'd know your drinks."

"I do," Machi admitted. "I just wasn't sure, besides, I could handle it."

"No, there was Everclear on the table, even if you were high tolerance, you'd be knocked out immediately." Kurapika countered, crossing his arms as he did. "Anyway, we got the passes, anything else?"

"No, we've secured the rooms as well, it does say on the booklets where they were to stay, correct?" Receiving a nod from the blonde, Chrollo continued. "Then we begin the operation tomorrow night, right when it leaves. Until then, scatter. Don't make yourselves suspicious."

A nod from the other three, but before they could leave, Chrollo called out to the blonde. "Kurapika, you're with me."

"…Huh?"


End file.
